Falling for the Falls
by Kate x33
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT* Actual Script for "Falling for the Falls."


Hey! This is Kate. My bestie just bought the script for "Falling for the Falls" a week ago and I've been trying to type it up for a while. OH, and by the way, this isn't the first episode. "Walk a Mile in My Pants" is the first episode premiering on 3/14 and "Sonny Get Your Goat" is the second episode premiering 3/21.

"Falling for the Falls"

**Sonny comes home caring a heavy backpack, guitar, and box filled with supplies for a solar system project.**

Sonny: Mom?! You home?! A little help here?

**Connie is sitting on the couch glued to the tv.**

Connie: Sonny, someone at the door needs you're help.

Sonny: Ya, me!

Connie: (distracted) well tell her I said hi. ------ Look out, Mackenzie! He's in the pool!

**Sonny stunned drops her box of supplies.**

Sonny: Mom, your watching the Falls! How could you?

Connie: How can't I? There's just so much drama.

Sonny: But it's Mackenzie Falls. It's a betrayal, and as long as I live under this house I forbid

this.

**Connie reaches for the remote but keeps watching. Sonny and her mom wrestle over the remote.**

Connie: You should really give it a chance.

Sonny: Oh I have seen it before.

_**(flashback)**_** Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and Sonny are in the prop house gathered **

**around the TV, wearing rain ponchos and rain hats, holding various things that hold **

**water.**

Mackenzie: … the Falls have been in my family for generations, Chloe.

Grady: He said Falls!

Everyone: Falls!

**They all squirt each other with water**

Mackenzie: … everything happens on the bluff, near the Falls.

Grady: He said Falls again!

Everyone: Falls!

**They squirt eachother again.**

_(end of flashback)_

**Sonny and Connie still wrestling for remote.**

Sonny: Give…me…that…remote!

They wrestle more and fall over couch and wrestle and scramble fore remote

Mackenzie: Chloe, maybe it's you, maybe it's me.

_(Horse sound)_

Mackenzie: maybe it's the horse. Or maybe its just the falls.

Sonny: Falls!

**Sonny reaches for a glass of water on the coffee table and throws it at Connie.**

Connie: Seriously?

Sonny: Sorry, habit.

Connie: I think you need to give this show a chance. I mean, at first I didn't really care much for your show, but –

Sonny: Shhh

She is now glued to the TV

Chloe: Oh, Mack. How much longer can we keep denying our feelings for each other…

Mackenzie: Until I can be sure one of us isn't going to get hurt.

Sonny: Oh, Mackenzie.

Connie is now glued to the TV.

Connie: Isn't it great?

Sonny: _(to TV) _Look out! He's got a piranha!

Connie: Sweetie, don't you have homework to do?

Sonny: Ya! _(holds up mack falls dvds) _Three seasons worth! There's just SO much drama!

**In prop room, Zora is putting the finishing touches on her solar system project with a magnifying glass and some paint.**

Zora: … and theres the Sea of Tranquility….

**Tawni is using and identical magnifying glass to painter her nails.**

Tawni: … and there's the second coat….

Zora/Tawni: …and done!

Zora: _(calls out) _Hey fellas, how's your solar system project coming?

**Nico and Grady are sitting on the couch playing video games, there project scattered **

**around the table.**

Nico/Grady: Great!/ Right on schedule.

Zora: You guys know its due in tree days?

Grady: Absolutely

Zora: So it's your usual plan? Wait for Sonny to finish her project, she sees how little you have done on yours, and you_ (air quotes) _"freak out", she feels worried for you—

Nico: And then she does it for us.

Grady: We put a lot of effort into this plan. _(to Niko) _Feel like bowling?

Nico: You know it. I'll grab Neptune and kick your butt.

**Nico and Grady grab planets.**

Grady: Uranus is mine!

**Nico and Grady run off.**

Tawni: They should be ashamed of themselves.

Zora: For relying on Sonny to do all there work?

Tawni: No. Just in general.

**Sonny walks in looking like shes had been up all night**.

Sonny: _(yawns)_ Morning.

Tawni: Wow. If how bad you look is any indication on how hard you're working on our project, well, may I say, hello A+, because you look horrible.

Sonny: Well, actually I didn't get much done. There was a lot of drama at my house.

_**(flashback)**_** Back in Sonny's living room. Sonny and Connie glues to the TV crying.**

Mackenzie: You know how this town is. If people see us on the same horse together, people will talk, Chloe.

Chloe: But I'm tired of riding alone.

Sonny/Connie: Get on that horse Mackenzie…

_**(end of flashback)**_

Tawni: So you got nothing? I'm very disappointed in you. I did my part. _(shows manicure)_ See?

Sonny: What does a manicure have to do with the universe?

Tawni: because my nails are out of this world. Now start pulling your weight _(suddenly sweeter)_ partner.

**Nico and Grady in cafeteria carrying their "bowling balls".**

Nico: Man, I had no idea you were such a good bowler.

Grady: I am a man of many layers. Peel one back, I'm a bowler. Peel back another, I'm a soft

jazz enthusiast.

Nico: That might be a layer you want to keep covered. Lets get something to eat.

Grady: _(just now noticing)_ Hey, there's Sonny.

**Sonny is sitting alone at a table with science project material in a chair next to her **

**and her is buried in a book.**

Grady: I wonder how's shes doing on her project. She can't start ours till she finishes hers.

Nico: Relax G. Your worry layer is showing. Look at her over there studying away.

_**Different angle.**_** Sonny has her phone hidden inside her book and her head phones in, **

**she's watching Mack Falls.**

Mackenzie: It's weird Chloe. I've never experienced this feeling before.

Sonny: _(really loud)_ It's called love!

**Everyone in cafeteria looks at her.**

Grady: Worried now?

Nico: I now have a layer.

**They walk over to Sonny's table. She sees them and closes the book with her phone still inside.**

Nico: Hey Sonny.

Sonny: _(way too loud)_ What's up!?!

**Sonny quickly pulls her head phones out.**

Grady: Hey how's your solar system coming?

Sonny: Good, good…. Yours?

Nico: Good.

Grady: Good.

Sonny: Great.

Nico: That was kind of weird what you yelled out a few minutes ago?

Sonny: What?

Grady: Something about "love".

Sonny: Oh, that. Yes. That's because I'm, uh, practicing to be a, um, tennis… judge. _(yelling)_ Forty love!

**Everyone turns to look at them.**

Nico: A tennis judge?

Sonny: Yes. Always been a dream of mine. _(yelling)_ Fault! Match Point! Advantage

Williams!

**Everyone looks again.**

Sonny: See how annoying that is? I'm gonna go practice where I won't be bother anyone. See ya. _(yelling) _Deuce!

**She gathers her things and hurries off.**

Nico: _(suspicious)_ A tennis judge? I wonder what else she's keeping from us.

Grady: A good grade on our science project. What are we gonna do now?

Nico: What ever we need to do, to not have to do it.

**In Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. Tawni is on the phone.**

Tawni: _(angry)_… you have hurt me for the last time it's over! _(hangs up)_ Ha! Nobody treats

Tawni Hart like a fool. …….Oh, what have I done? That was the best relationship I ever had. _(she redials her phone)_

Sonny's voicemail: Hi, it's Sonny. Leave a message.

Tawni: It's me again, partner. The last message was just my fear talking. _(suddenly angry)_ And I don't know why my fear is talking when your guilt should be talking, because you should be working on our project! We're through! _(hangs up)_ Oh, no, what have I done?

**Nico and Grady enter.**

Nico: hey, have you seen Sonny?

Tawni: No, and I'm very worried.

Grady: Me too.

Nico: You realize if she doesn't do her project--

Tawni: _(raises her hand showing rings)_ Then all this is for nothing? I brought rings to match Saturn.

Grady: Don't you see what's happening here? We've become just like the solar system itself. A perfectly balanced, inner-connect group of bodies bound by the gravity to the Sun.

Nico: Or in this case--- the Sonny.

Grady: I kinda felt that metaphor was clear without having to hit it on the nose.

Nico: I don't think so.

Grady: I know so!

Tawni: Stop it! This is horrible. If Sonny's becoming the center of my universe, then where

does that leave me?

Nico: You? What about us? The fate of our scale-model universe hangs in the balance.

Zora appears in vent.

Zora: People, this is bigger than the solar system or ten percent of your grades.

Zora shuts the vent.

Tawni: What are you talking about?

Zora is suddenly behind them.

Zora: Sometimes a girl sees things –

_**Everyone gasps.**_

Zora: Things she wishes she hasn't, while slithering around in the vents and hiding places she

probably shouldn't.

Grady: What kind of things?

Zora: Horrible things. The kind of things that can get you an F on your science project.

Tawni: You mean --- _(looks at nails)_ No, there fine.

Zora: I'm talking bout betrayal. The kind of betrayal that has to be seen to be believed.

Grady: _(whimpers) _Can't we just here about it?

Zora: Are you really this lazy? You gotta see it:

**Sonny is hiding under the bleachers watching Mack Falls on her phone. She still has her supplies with her.**

Mackenzie: Normally I control my own destiny, Chloe, but I'm just so confused.

Sonny: Oh, Mackenzie!

**Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora are behind her and in shock.**

Nico: Sonny's a secret Falls watcher?!

Tawni: If my nails weren't so perfect I'd scratch her eyes out!

Zora: So we have no choice. We can break her of her despicable obsession meladrama and

help out our friend----

Niko: Or …

Zora: Or we can shame her?

Grady: I see no reason we can't do both?

Mackenzie: If I don't ask Chloe out after they unveil my statue, I may never get the chance… or courage again.

Sonny: How much longer can you expect a girl to wait? Just ask her out Mackenzie, ask. Ask!

**Sonny sees Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora starring at her,**

Sonny: Hey, guys. What's up?

Zora: The jig, sister!

Sonny exits the bleachers still holing her box, they surrounds her.

Tawni: We know your dirty little secret.

Gradi: You've been cheating on us.

Nico: With the Falls!

Sonny: Pfft. That's ridiculous. You guys know I hate the Falls as much as you .

Grady: Do you? Then I guess you don't mind if we take a look at your phone.

Sonny: _(protecting phone)_ No, I mean, I was watching it, but only to make fun of it… listen, he said Falls--

**Sonny tosses an empty water bottle that bounces off Grady's head. She tries to run.**

Zora: Get her!

**They cut her off.**

Grady: Sonny, the first step is admitting you have a problem.

Zora: The second step is… shame her!

Tawni: _(pointing)_ That is so last season!

Zora: Not that kind of shame! _(points to sonny's head)_ What's going on up here?

Tawni: You also need your roots done!

Zora: No, her Mackenzie Falls problem.

Sonny: You're right, I do have a problem, thank you. Thank you all. And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to a professional immediately.

**Chad is at his make-up mirror. Sonny comes up to him.**

Sonny: I need to talk to you immediately.

Chad: Actually I'm glad you're here. I need a favor.

Sonny: I don't have time to help you with your science project.

Chad: Please I have actual scientists for that. I need a tennis judge and word on the street is

you can help.

Sonny: What? I'm not a tennis judge.

Chad: Oh, so you just made it up?

Sonny: Yes. Listen--

Chad: Who would make something like that up?

Sonny: Who needs a freelance tennis judge?

Chad: I'm hosting an annual charity tournament and I don't want to lose again.

Sonny: Yeah, well as much as I'd like to help ypu cheat for a good cause, I can't – Why? Oh, yeah. I;m not a tennis judge.

Chad: Fine, so what did you want?

Sonny: Some answers.

Chad: To what?

Sonny: To how it all ends? To how long it's gonna be till you ask out the girl you're destined

to be with?

Chad: I'm not sure I can answer that.

Sonny: Aren't you in charge of your own destiny?

Chad: I guess.

Sonny: Well then its time to say, "enough!" When two people are right for each other there's only one thing to do.

Chad: How long have you felt this way?

Sonny: Since yesterday. It hasn't been long, but it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Chad: You know, I guess I feel the same way.

Sonny: Well then do something about it.

Chad: Ok, I will.

Sonny: Great!

Chad: Sonny will you go out with me?

**Sonny's jaw drops.**

Sonny: I'm sorry, did you just ask me out?

Chad: I'm sorry, didn't you just beg me to?

Sonny: Did you think I was talking about…? Oh dear. This is awkward.

Chad: Ha. Ha. Ha…. It sure is… awkward….I mean, I know why its awkward, but I wanna

know if you know …why its awkward.

Sonny: I was talking about Mackenzie and Chloe…and you seemed to be talking about---

Chad: Yup, yup. Same page. Me too. Whew. I just thought you thought I thought it was awkward because you thought I was asking you out… rather than Mackenzie asking Chloe out. Which I was.

Sonny: But you said… "Sonny will you"--

Chad: -- ha, ha, ha …. Awkward.

Sonny: So…

Chad: So… You're a Mackenzie Falls fan?

Sonny: Yup…

Chad: Cool. So I suppose I should probably tell you I am a so random fan.

Sonny: Really?

Chad: Yeah. But I'd be lying.

Sonny: You know, it's funny. Like I learned with the Falls, sometimes I you look at something with an open mind, you can surprise yourself. So, yes…

Chad: What?

Sonny: Yeah, I'll go out with you.

Chad: Good.

Sonny: Good.

Chad: So we're doing this?

Sonny: I guess so.

Sonny starts to walk off.

Sonny: Oh, so, I still don't know. Is Mackenzie gonna ask out Chlo--

Chad: Bah, bah, bah. I'm going to have to insist you never ask me about my business.

Sonny: Okay, okay, I get it.

**Prop house. Sonny is putting the finishing touches on her solar system project. Tawni, Niko, and Grady look on.**

Sonny: Solar systems done. Pretty good huh?

Tawni: Uh huh, uh huh, ….It's a little busy, a little loud…. I'll have to rethink my scarf, but

I can make this work _(pats sonny on head)_ Way to go, Team Tawni.

Grady: _(gasps, fake)_ Oh no. I have just realized how little progress we have made on our projects.

Nico: My parents are going to be so disappointed.

Sonny: Well, I still have got my glue gun somewhere around here--

**Sonny looks through box for glue gun. Nico and Grady celebrate, pumping fists, but stop as soon as sonny looks up.**

Grady: _(to nico)_ See? All the planets have re-aligned around the Sonny.

Sonny: By the way, thanks for helping me kick my Mackenzie Falls habit. I am so glad that's

behind us.

Zora: Behind us? Ha! I'm still not over the betrayal.

**Zora enters from sarcophagus.**

Grady/ Nico: We are. / We're fine with the betrayal.

Sonny: No, no, Zora's right. It was a betrayal, I kept something from you – something that I knew would upset you.

Grady: You know, it was a pretty big betrayal.

Nico: _(to Grady)_ Pull it back G, shes working on our project.

Sonny: Which is why in the spirit of full disclosure --

Nico: I mean the only possible thing you could do that's a bigger betrayal, would be if you were dating Chad!

**They all burst out laughing, saying things like, "Dating Chad!" "Ha!" Sonny nervously laughs along.**

Grady: Stop. You're killing me!

Sonny: Me too!

Nico: I know. It's hilarious… "Chad"

Sonny: Stop!… It's too funny!

Tawni: So what did you want to disclosure to us?

Sonny: Oh… that. Yes, I have to disclose that I am torn… as to… whether or not to include Pluto as a planet.

Zora: It's not a planet.

Sonny: Says you!

Zora: Says NASA.

Sonny: Sure, they have powerful telescopes and billion dollar spacecraft, but I have a glue gun and an unquenchable thirst for the truth. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to talk to a professional. Again.

**Sonny grabs Nico and Grady's project and rushes off.**

**Chad dressed as Mackenzie, is about to shoot a scene with Chloe, they are both holding scripts.**

Chad: _(to Chloe)_ I just need to run my lines once before we shoot this thing. Let's take it from when I say, "I need to talk to you right away."

**He turns for dramatic affect, Sonny rushes in.**

Sonny: I need to talk to you right away.

Chad: _(unaware Sonny said it)_ That's my line! Do I need to fire someone – _(notices Sonny)_ Oh, hey Sonny.

Sonny: Hey could I just borrow you for a sec? _(to Chloe)_ Sorry to interrupt. Big fan. Since yesterday.

Chad: That's five everyone. Apparently I need to talk to my lady.

**Chloe Exits.**

Sonny: Joking! He's joking. I'm not his "lady." _(to Chad)_ I am pretty sure I was followed so I'll make this fast. I think we need to call off our date.

Chad: Is this about me not telling you how things play out between Mack and Chloe?

Sonny: Seriously, don't really care about them or the falls right now. I just think I rushed into something I didn't fully think through and --

Chad: That hurts me, Sonny.

Sonny: I'm sorry.

Sonny checks to make sure the coast is clear and gives Chad a comforting hug.

Chad: How could you say you don't care about the falls?

Sonny: I'm sorry. What?! What are you so upset about? That I'm calling it off between us or that I'm over the Falls?

Chad: That's a toughie.

Sonny: That's a toughie?

Chad: Well, it's just that you know, you date me, you date me, you date the Falls. So when you hurt one, you hurt both.

Sonny: Oh, my gosh. I can't believe I was actually so close to actually going on a date with you.

Chad: Ya, ironically, this is a drama free zone, so _(yells)_ Security!

**Two security guards approach.**

Sonny: I'm going. But I'll tell you something—twenty four hours ago I fell in love with a

guy named Mackenzie, and you, Chad, are no—

Chad: Don't say Mackenzie! Do not say Mackenzie!

**A stagehand places a pitcher of water on a table in the scene.**

Sonny: Mack-ken-zie!

Chad: That's it! You're no longer welcome at the falls!

Sonny sees the pitcher and tosses water in Chad's face.

Sonny: You said "Falls!"

**Sonny rushes out.**

**Grady and Nico are walking down the halls near Mack Falls set.**

Grady: You know another layer I have? Kite making. It's like a flower in the sky.

Nico: You know, I'm not really a fan of your whole "layers" thing.

**Nico trips over one of the planets from their project.**

Nico: Whoa.

Grady: Dude why are our planets on the ground?

Nico: Why are they leading to Mackenzie Falls?

**Look at stage door to Mackenzie Falls.**

Grady: Because she's not just watching it anymore, she's living it!

**Just then Sonny burst through the stage door. Nico and Grady chase her.**

**Sonny and Connie are sitting on the couch at Sonny's house.**

Sonny: … they chased me and chased me then I finally shook them after I transferred to the

crosstown bus and Grady didn't have change.

Connie: That's a very unbelievable story. It's very dramatic. You know what else is

dramatic?

**Connie reaches for remote. Sonny slaps her hand away.**

Sonny: Mom!

Connie: Please let me watch the Falls.

Sonny: Can't we just talk like we used to. Tell me about you're day.

**Doorbell rings.**

Connie: Oh, good. Something to do.

**Connie goes and opens the door. Chad is there standing with flowers, a box set of **

**Mackenzie Falls, and a picture of him holding flowers and a box set of Mackenzie **

**Falls. The picture is signed "To my lady."**

Connie: Mackenzie!

**She slams the door closed.**

Sonny: Mom!

Connie: Sorry, I didn't know how strict your ban was.

**Sonny opens the door.**

Chad: Hey.

Sonny: What are you doing here?

Chad: Can I come in?

Sonny: A little.

**Chad steps in and closes the door behind them.**

Chad: Well…. I just thought about what you asked me--

Sonny: Excuse me. _(to Connie)_ Your can go watch the Falls.

Connie: I'm good.

Sonny: Go watch the Falls!

Connie goes and sits on the couch.

Sonny: In your room.

Connie: Aww.

**Connie goes to her room.**

Sonny: _(to had) _Go on.

Chad: Anyway, you asked which hurts more, being over the Falls or you canceling our date.

Not really a toughie at all.

Sonny: Thanks. That very…. Mackenzie of you.

Chad: Thanks. SO you never did give me a reason you called off our date.

Sonny: Well it's sort of like you said. When you date me, you also date So Random and they

can be a little—

**Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora burst through the door, knocking Chad out of the way. **

**The gifts he was holding in his hands land in front of Sonny. Chad is now hidden **

**behind the fully open door.**

Sonny: What are you guys doing here?

Grady: _(angry)_ I found change!

Zora: _(looks at items on the floor)_ It's worse than we thought.

Nico: Flowers, a Mack Falls set, and a picture of Chad holding flowers and a Mack Falls set.

**Chad crawls out from behind door.**

Nico/Grady/Tawni/Zora: Chad?!

Zora: It's pretty obvious what's going on here.

**They all express their theories at the same time. But they are all different and sound **

**like incoherent babble.**

Nico/Grady/Zora/ Tawni: He's and alien sent here to judge us./ He delivers flowers in his

free time./ He's picking up his laundry./ This place smells like soup.

**Connie re-enters.**

Connie: Well you're all wrong. Because Chad's here to see me.

Sonny: Mom?

Connie: It's okay, Sonny. I'm not ashamed to tell them.

Sonny: But I might be. What are you doing?

Connie: Trust me. Chad came here tonight baring gifts for me because—

Chad: Sonny's mother… is also my mother.

**Everyone gasps.**

Sonny: So that's means…?

Connie: That's right.

Sonny: You're saying Chad is… ?

Connie: Yes…

Chad: Your long lost brother.

**Everyone gasps.**

Grady: You lie! Don't believe them Sonny! This is the plot line of the season finale of the

first three seasons of Mackenzie Falls!

**Everyone gasps.**

Sonny: How would you know that, Grady?

Grady: I don't know.

Sonny: Grady.

Grady: Because… because I used to secretly watch the Falls.

**Sonny gasps.**

Zora: Ah, who are we kidding? We've all been hooked at one time or another.

Tawni: I hit bottom three years ago.

Nico: I've been Falls free for two seasons.

Grady: Six episodes.

**Everyone gasps.**

Grady: I'm sorry. I wanted to see Mackenzie in space with the monkey.

Chad: Oh, this is awesome.

Sonny: So why have you been all over me?

Nico: Because we thought you were different.

Zora: We wanted to keep you pure.

Grady: And we're all very concerned about our science projects…. But mostly to keep you pure.

Tawni: But you've been soiled by the Falls like the rest of us. Well I better get my fingernails to bed because they have a long day tomorrow.

**They start to leave.**

Nico: Wait a minute. If Chad is not really here because he's Sonny's brother, then what is he

doing here?

Zora: Good one, Nico.

**Sonny and Chad look at each other.**

Chad: Want me to tell them?

Sonny: No, I'll tell them, because I'm not ashamed and have nothing to hide.

Connie: That's my girl.

Sonny: I… am judging Chad's celebrity tennis tournament.

**There is an intense moment follow by sighs of relief. They say things like "whew", "I **

**thought you were going to say date", and "its all for charity". They leave and Connie **

**goes to her room, leaving Sonny and Chad alone.**

Sonny: So… When's the tournament?

Chad: I'll give you the details tomorrow night.

Sonny: What's tomorrow night?

Chad: Our first date. See ya.

**He leaves. Sonny smiles to herself and then turns to se her mother watching.**

Connie: Oh, the plot thickens!

Sonny: Soon.

Connie: Can't we just talk.

Sonny: Soon!

**Sonny dresses in a tennis umpire outfit, sits on a tall chair watching a tennis ball **

**volley back and forth.**

Sonny: Game, set, match! Mr. Efron.

**Audience cheers. Chad comes running up to Sonny in a tennis outfit, furious.**

Chad: You cannot be serious? The ball was totally in!

Sonny: Out!

Chad: In!

Sonny: Out!

Chad: In!

**A hand comes into frame to shake with Chad.**

Sonny: Out! Now be a gracious loser and shake Mr. Efron's hand.

Chad: Never.

**Chad slaps the hand away.**

Sonny: _(loudly)_ Security!

Chad: _(to Sonny)_ I'll pick you up at eight. Should we stay in or go out?

Sonny: In.

Chad: Out.

Sonny: In.

Chad: Out.

(fade out)


End file.
